The Life of Sunny Foxworthy
by Lennylicious101
Summary: A sims life and death. Pleae leave comments at the bottom!


_**The Life of Sunny Foxworthy**_

_**It was a bright sunny day in Sunset Valley, and at that moment I was born. I was born to Adam and Cynthia Foxworthy. They named my Sunny because of the beautiful summers day. I was their amazing little bundle of joy they had always wished for.**_

_**My baby days went by so fast, and before you knew it it was bye bye baby days. I was now 7 and would be attending elementary school. My parents were thought I was their little princess and that I had grown up so fast. But let me tell you something I was so happy to finally be out of the house.**_

_**I had straight A's and I thought I would get a special reward. I thought I was getting the new pink bike I always wanted. I did get a reward but it was far above what I expected. I was not only rewarded with my bike, but also another surprise... a baby! I remember they sat me down and said Sunny your going to be a big sister. I was exited and sad at the same time.**_

_**About 8 months had past and I was sitting reading Twilight and I was at the part where Edward was just about to save Bella from the evil vampires, and I heard this out of this world ear piercing scream. It scared the life out of me. I ran to my mothers room and to my surprise I saw my mom and dad, and my mom had a cloth in her hands. I looked closer and I figured out it was a baby! My mom had had a perfectly healthy baby girl! She named her Ella.**_

_**I was turning 13 soon and was already planning my party. It would be a house party with everyone in the 7th grade. It would be amazing. The day came and I was exited because the party started in two hours. It was time for the party and my mom, dad, sister, and all my friends were there. I blew out my candles and was fully a teenager.**_

_**A terrible disaster then struck my family. My father, Adam, was struck with a bad case of food poisoning. I stood my his bedside and cried 24/7. On October 29 my father Adam Karte Foxworthy passed away of food poisoning. After his death my grades were dropping and I was a social nightmare. I was depressed and I started skipping school. **_

_**Everything started to go back to normal gradually. I went back to school, got straight A's, got a boyfriend, and was happy most of the time. My sister had finally gone into elementary school, and was doing perfect and my mother was doing better even though the love of her life died.**_

_**I finally graduated my senor year of high school, and was on my way to Sim University. I graduated with a degree in medicine, and was ready to start my life. I met this young man named Jacob Harris. He was handsome and he asked me to dinner. When I went we found out that we had so much in common. He asked my to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We went on dating for a while, and we were on a date for our one year anniversary. All of the sudden he stood up and got down on his knee and asked me to marry him. I told him thanks but I was sorry that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. I told him of course I will marry you.**_

_**The wedding was beautiful. Everyone was there. I had a beautiful light blue dress. We said our vows and we were married! Then we talked about kids. We both wanted kids so we decided to have kids. I got pregnant and had a beautiful baby boy. I named him James.**_

_**I raised James and gave him everything he wanted. He had grown into a fine teen. He was a hard teen. He had house parties, bad grades, and would skip school 3 time a week. I had to sit him down and lecture him. He improved after that.**_

_**James had graduated college and married a girl name Elizabeth Dixon. They were perfect together. I was old and my mother and husband were gone and dead. I got sick with cancer, and I remember my last words. They were I love you. And the last I heard was Elizabeth saying I'm pregn... I was gone. I died on the same day, same hour, and same minute on the day I was born on the most beautiful summers day**_

_**If you are wondering how I am writing this from heaven. It is the most beautiful place ever. I have one last thing to say before I go and that is to live and make the most of your life, because you may die at any time. I must go now remember what I said and I love you!**_


End file.
